If Dreams Come True
by Ormspryde
Summary: Spongebob has a problem, and asks Sandy for her advice. Sequel to 'Unconvinced'. SLASH, and also nothing but poorly-written dialogue.


A/N: This is something more simplistic than I usually write, because it's more or less from Spongebob's point of view. Also, I kind of suck at dialogue. Anyway, this is a continuation of 'Damn Feelings' - I'm working on writing more of that story, but I wanted to write something set between the two, rather than as much of a jump as I actually wrote.

Usually, Spongebob was excited to see his friend Sandy, and he was today, but he was anxious too. He wanted to ask her advice about Squidward, and he trusted her to help him. Normally, he'd ask Squidward first, even if the other man would yell at him for it, but he didn't think it was something he _could_ ask him.

He didn't really have a lot of experience with things like this, but that was why he was glad he had friends.

So, he went to the tree dome. After putting on a water helmet, he joined his friend inside. It was a beautiful day for a picnic, but he couldn't really appreciate it at that moment, even if it _was_ really nice of Sandy to invite him over.

She was sitting on a red and white checkered cloth with a basket and a pitcher of lemonade nearby. As he joined her, the squirrel noticed immediately that her normally happy and upbeat friend wasn't his usual self. 'What's wrong, Spongebob?'

The sponge blushed deeply. 'Hey Sandy, what are you supposed to do if you have a crush on somebody?'

She looked thoughtful for a minute. 'I guess it depends on who you have a crush on.'

He paused, suddenly shy. Somehow, saying it would make it real; would make it something he had to _act_ on, rather than just hoping and wishing, and dreaming. But he wanted _so much_ for it to be real...

'Spongebob?'

'I-have-a-crush-on-Squidward!' he blurted, blushing even more furiously, if that was even _possible_. He bit his lip.

She stared at him for a minute. 'Squidward? Your next door neighbor, Squidward? Deadly with a clarinet, Squidward? Your rude coworker, Squidward?'

'Well, um, he's my next door neighbor anyway...'

It looked like his blush was contagious, because now his friend was blushing too. 'Gosh, I'm sorry Spongebob. He gets on my nerves sometimes, but I shouldn't'a said that.'

'It's okay...'

'It is _not_ okay, Spongebob. You opened up to me, and the first thing I did was make fun of Squidward. Accept my dadgum apology!'

'Okay, Sandy, I accept your apology!' He didn't understand quite why she was upset at him, but maybe it was some weird air-breather thing?

'That's better. Lemonade?'

'Please!'

She poured, and they drank their lemonade for a minute, and then Sandy spoke again. 'Well, what do you like about him?'

The sponge brightened up. 'Oh, everything! I mean, he yells at me sometimes and I don't like that, but he's artistic, and funny, and...'

The squirrel smiled at him indulgently, holding up a hand. 'Okay, I get it. Hmm, did you ever like anybody this way before?'

Spongebob put a hand to his chin and made his thinking face. 'Maybe once or twice before, but never this _much_. So, can you help me?' He was starting to get more hopeful than nervous.

She looked thoughtful again. 'Do you know if he likes boys?'

The sponge frowned at that - he didn't like it, but he was starting to feel doubtful again. 'I don't know for sure,' he admitted, 'but he's always looking at guys at work, and I've seen the kind of magazines he likes...'

'Well, maybe you should just try asking him out then?'

'Really?' The sponge perked up at that, regaining some of his usual cheerfulness.

'If you're sure he likes guys, then why not? The worst he can do is say no, right? And if he does, at least you _know_.'

Spongebob thought about that for a minute. 'I think you're right! I'll see if he wants to go see a movie this weekend.' He smiled, feeling somehow relieved, nervous and hopeful, all at the same time. 'Thanks, Sandy, you're a really good friend!'

'Aw shoot, Spongebob, it ain't no trouble at all! Here, I made us some cupcakes, have one.'

They ate together, laughing and chatting about work, Sandy's inventions and dating strategy, and in the end it made Spongebob feel better about his chances than he'd felt since he realized he _liked_ Squidward. There was still a little thread of worry, but maybe...

Maybe his dreams _would_ come true.


End file.
